As a result of electronic devices being developed to be more portable, such electronic devices have become necessities of modern people. Electronic devices evolved into multimedia devices which provide various services such as a voice and video communication service, an information input and output service, and a data transmission and reception service.
Recently, the use of local-area wireless communication has been increased in each of the electronic devices due to advantages of wireless communication, such as mobility and ease of installation and expansion. Herein, the local-area wireless communication means communication in which electronic devices which are located in a local area and are connected to each other exchange information wirelessly. The local-area wireless communication may include at least one of a wireless Local Area Network (LAN), Bluetooth communication, Near Field Communication (NFC), Zigbee communication, and the like.
When the electronic device uses the local-area wireless communication, the electronic device activates a local-area wireless communication module according to control of a user thereof and connects to a local-area wireless communication network. For example, when the electronic device uses a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network, the electronic activates a Wi-Fi module and connects to an Access Point (AP).
If the connection with the local-area wireless communication network is released, the electronic device searches an accessible local-area wireless communication network and attempts to connect with the searched local-area wireless communication network. When the electronic device does not connect with the local-area wireless communication network, the electronic device continuously searches an accessible local-area wireless communication network unless the local-area wireless communication module is inactivated. For example, the connection with the Wi-Fi network, the electronic device searches an accessible AP and attempts to connect to the searched AP. When the electronic device does not connect to the searched AP, the electronic device periodically searches an accessible AP unless the Wi-Fi module is inactivated. Accordingly, the electronic device consumes power during a process of searching an accessible AP.
As described above, although the connection with the local-area wireless communication network is released, the electronic device searches an accessible local-area wireless communication network and attempts to connect with the searched local-area wireless communication network. When the electronic device does not connect to the local-area wireless communication network, the electronic device periodically searches a local-area wireless communication network and connects to the searched local-area wireless communication network. Therefore, a problem associated with electronic devices according to the related art is that such electronic devices unnecessarily consume power during the above-described process.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.